Princess slave
"Ho ho ho," jabba laughed. He looked upon the scared princess in delight. She had no idea of what was about to happen to her. " bring her to me" jabba command. "We have powerful friends" Leia Said, "your gonna regret this." "I'm sure I will enjoy your company" jabba roared, and stuck his tongue yo lick the helpless princess. "Uggghhh..." Leia moaned in disgust. After a few moments of that, jabba then order the guards to come up. "Guards!" Jabba barked " make the princess more, more... accessible". The guards then stripped Leia. Leia gasped and fought for her freedom. "Stop it, I will never" Leia screamed. "You will learn in time" jabba assured her. After that, jabba got a leash that was put around Leia's neck. Leia, once a proud general and princess, now naked slave to jabba the hutt. Leia sat there, ashamed. She lowered her head and covered her breasts. "It's ok, now come" jabba said. To be sure Leia would come, jabba yanked her chain. She was jolted backwards and leaned on jabba's rough, green stomach. Jabba laughed and began to pick her. What would Luke or han think about me, Leia though. She was worried for all of them. The plan was supposed to be successful, but as a backup, Luke was supposed to come to bail them out. That gave Leia hope. But right then, jabba Interrupted her thought. He licked her breasts and played with them with his stubby hands. Leia softly moaned. Jabba stopped and started to bark out orders. "Guards! Take her to the harem. She needs to be cleaned and put in style for me" he yelled. "You see, Leia, as Mich beauty that you are, you need to be cleaned up. You taste like sand, I want you to taste good for me. You also, how shall I say, be put in appropriate clothes." Leia moaned and tried to fight jabba. "You will never get anything out of me, jabba" she yelled. "You will see in time, my beauty, I am in control. Do not forget that I control what happens to the wookie and solo" he said. Leia reluctantly stopped. Then she was escorted down hallways. On her way, Leia headed laughing and her mockery thrown at her. She was lead to a room with big doors, when the doors opened, Leia was taken back. There were woman everywhere. They were running around, dancing, in hot tubs, and just talking. The room smelled like exotic spices. The guard led her to a a room with a ladies in it. The lady was wearing a red jumpsuit with sweatpants. She was tall with brown hair in a ponytail. The guard talked to her for a little, then the guard took off the old chain on Leia's neck. "I'm Melina" the lady said. "jabba wants you be his personal slave, huh. Well, we have a lot of work to do. It's getting late already, so we need to get to work, follow me". Leia walked Down another hallway with her. "I'm Leia" Leia said sternly. "I know you, dear princess. Look her, you will not be treated better in this harem just because your a princess. Jabba may treated you good, but here, your treatment is normal" Melina said "Now come". The next Was a room just for hydro showers. There were a bunch of them. "Get in, and wash with these" Melina ordered. Leia tried to get in. "This water is freezing" Leia complained. "It's not a pleasure bath princess" Melina laughed. "The only reason I'm agreeing to do this is for solo, so turn the heat up" Leia said. Melina reluctantly turned it up a little. When Leia got In, she poured the shampoo all over. then she got out and dried her body and hair. Her hair was super smooth. "What was the shampoo for, I can't smell anything" Leia asked. "It's a scent only hutts can smell" Melina replied. Then she combed Leia's hair. After that, Melina rubbed cream all over Leia's body. "Ok, this will make all your hair fall out, it will also smoother moisturize your body. Don't worry, your head hair will be safe" she said. After that, she told Leia to go lie down on a table. Leia was cold. Melina came over put various outfits on Leia. Leia hoped she could wear something that was not revealing at all, it was comfortable, and was warm. Finally Melina held a few pieces of metal up on Leia and then smiled. "Stand up, Leia, I found one" she said. Leia looked up, and froze In shock. It was a skimpy slave girl outfit. "Only a slut would wear that" Leia commented. "Then it's jabba's lucky day" Melina said. After that, Melina helped Leia slip the top on, then Leia looked in the mirror. She starred. "Well princess, your a beauty" Melina said. The gold and green bikini top pushed together Leia's breasts. There was so much cleavage. "Wow, Leia. Now for your bottoms." After Melina said that she opened a chest. These were bottoms that could all go with the top. Melina help up one. It was made of small, circular plates. Leia put it on. "Nah, jabba needs quick access to your lower body, now gives that" Melina said. Oh great, he's a creep Leia thought. Once she handed it back, Melina held up one and smiled. It was just briefs, but with extra red silk clothe that ran to her legs. Leia liked it because it cover her legs, which were now golden and milky thanks to that lotion. But when she put it on, the was instantly a problem, there was no back. So her full butt was completely exposed. "There it is" Melina said. As much as Leia protested, Melina said no. After that, Leia was sat down on a chair. A robot came over to access Leia. Melina went to find the right size bikini, since the one she was wearing was for tests. The robot was going to braid her hair. The robot braided her hair in a long ponytail. Leia was stunned. The robot had it in a ponytail, with a big bun on The top. After that, the robot put two long plates in her hair. There was also a gold clip in the end. Then a few other girls came over to do her makeup. They put blue eyeshadow on her, blush, and then re Leia lipstick. Then Leia was fitted into her bikini outfit. She looked amazing. All the other girls were crowded around her. Melina pulled Leia aside, then have her two boots. Then she slid armbands on Leia and then kissed her. Leia had never been kissed by a woman. "What was that for" Leia asked. "It's what we do here, now bye" Melina said. Leia looked at herself in the mirror, and could not go out, she was a princess, not a pleasure slave. She resisted the guards for a little, then someone came up with spray, and sprayed her in the face. She blacked out********* When she came to, she was on a Dias. She was on a few pillows and leaning against a rough, warm, oily thing. Leia was cold and was woozy for a few moments. Then she heard laughter and she looked up, it was jabba. "Wake up, my beauty" jabba said. The whole room was laughing. Then a little creature came up to Leia and sat on her lap. "This is salacious crumb" jabba started "he is my jester". Salacious crumb looked like a monkey with a bird beak. Leia just sat there, processing what had happened. "Just sit her and look pretty. You are going to help me" jabba said. "I would never help you" Leia replied. "Ahh, but you are. When dealers come in here, they look at you. All they want it you, so they get distracted." Jabba said. Leia was discussed. Salacious crumb laughed. Jabba yanked Leia's chain and Leia moaned as she went up. "Ahhh, Leia. You smell delicious." He said as he grabbed Leia's ass. He then stuck his tongue out to taste her breasts. "You will learn in time" jabba said. Leia was discussed. She tried to squirm away. After a fewt minutes of that. He stopped. A man came in and said "great jabba the hutt, we have word that a young Jack knight will try to infiltrate the palace. Jabba nodded, and said, "bib, make sure he does not enter this room." Bib Fortuna nodded and ran off. Jabba dropped Leia. "Lets get some sleep, princess, you will need it." Jabba said. After a few minutes, jabba went to sleep. Leia sat there, uncomfortable. She quietly cried. She was sad. But she knew Luke was coming. She did not want Luke to see her like this. Leia also noticed that her makeup did not come off. She tried to sleep a few times. Leia did not think the pillows were comfortable at all. After a few tries she ended up asleep on jabba's stomach. Salacious crumb fell asleep in her lap. A few hours later, Leia awoke. She was still a little sleepy. She had no idea why she had woken up. But then, she saw a cloaked figure. It was Luke. Leia stiffened her back. She was ashamed of what she had become. One of jabba's assistants came and woke him up. Jabba and Luke went back and forth, Leia just sat there looking down at the ground. She had noticed Luke was standing on the trap door, she wanted to warn him, but she couldn't, for it was jabba's rule. She could not talk out of hand. Then all of a sudden, Luke disappeared. He force grabbed a gun and shot it, so Leia ducked. It was a lot hectic. A soldier moved the Dias up, but Leia could see through the grate. The soldier was actually lando in disguise. He was there for Leia's capture. Through the grates Leia saw Luke fight, and eventually defeat the rancor. Leia started to smile and laugh. This will show jabba, she thought."No, noo! You will pay for this" jabba yelled. Then all of a sudden, jabba yanked Leia's chain back. Leia could not breathe, so she threw herself against jabba. After that, Leia blacked out. Last thing she remembered before she black out was jabba barking orders. When Leia came to, it had only been a few minutes that she was knocked out. "I hope you have learned your lesson this time, my dear" jabba said. Leia mad a disgusted face. Then a few guards came up with han, Chewbacca, and Luke. "Where's Leia" han said worried. "I'm here" Leia answered. Leia was glad to see that han was doing ok. But the words jabba had said next chilled her. Jabba was going to throw them in the Sarlaac pit! Leia was horrified. "Guard's, take them away" jabba yelled. He yanked Leia's chain a little. "You see princess, I am in control. You serve me, and only me. Once your friends are gone, you will see. Now serve me." Jabba said. Another servant girl came over and gave Leia a tray of fruits. She also had a fan that she used to fan jabba with. "You will also feed him his frogs, mistress" the girl said softly. Leia felt bad for her. Before she could say anything, jabba tugged the chain. Salacious climbed on her lap, leaned against her, and played with her braided ponytail. Leia reluctantly started to feed jabba the fruit. After a few grapes, jabba wanted a slug or frog. Leia went over to the pot with them. "What would you like" Leia said reluctantly. "It's master, and a slug." Jabba said. Leia grabbed it and put it in jabba's mouth. It was squirming in Leia's hand and in Jabba's mouth. "Help yourself to one, Leia. You will enjoy them" jabba said. "No thank you," Leia said even though she was very hungry. "No slave, you will eat it," jabba said. Bib Fortuna came over and shoved it in Leia's mouth. Leia gagged. "No Ho. The princess of alderaan," jabba said. Everyone started to laugh. After that, Leia quietly wept. For the rest of the day, Leia sat there, ashamed of what she had become. In a few days, Luke and han's execution was going to happen. Leia was worried. She did not know what was going to happen. Jabba made advances tow. ard her. Once in a while, she would go take dance lessons with the other girls. One of the only reasons Leia stilled obeyed jabba was because he threatened to harm han. The day before the executive, jabba yanked Leia up to him. "You seem worried dear, what is it," jabba asked. Leia did not answer out of spite. "I see. Now we shall have some fun to cheer you up". After jabba said that, he ordered everyone to leave the room. After that, he took off Leia's bra. She was embarrassed, also cold. Her nipples were erected. Jabba licked and sucked on them softly. Leia moaned. "Princess, you taste so nice. I see you are aroused by me," jabba said. To Leia's horror, she was actually getting aroused. Jabba then took off her briefs. His tail started to stiffen. "I have never had the pleasure of being with someone like you" jabba said. Jabba's tail explored Leia's body, but then found what it was looking for. "Ohh, jabba," Leia moaned "I will never... never...," Leia never finished her sentence, because jabba penetrated her. She gasped and moaned. But then out of nowhere, she started to enjoy it. She had never felt this sensation before. After a few moments of that, a soldier walked in. "WHAT, GET OUT," jabba boomed. "I just came to inform you sir, that the barge is ready," he said. "Oh, thank you, now leave us." Jabba said. "Well princess, as much as I love this, we must go. You also must wash off, for you will be performing for me on the barge". Leia was never going to let jabba know she was enjoying herself. When she got down, she looked at the soldier, and stopped, because it was lando. Leia quickly rushed out. She felt mad. Mad at herself for enjoying that. She was on a mission. Then Leia showered and got her outfit back on. They were ready to board. Boba fett came to get Leia from the harem. When they walked out, she could see Luke, han, Chewbacca, and lando on a speeder. Once Leia boarded the barge, jabba's Dias floated on. Leia's chain always put in jabba's hand, and they were off. The ride was super long, a few hours. Leia just starred out the window and looked at her friends. Jabba yanked her chain. Leia looked back, glared at him and went back to looking out the window. "You know" bib Fortuna started to say, "she does not respect you. Show here who is master". After that jabba tugged Leia over to him. "You will soon learn to appreciate me" jabba said as he held up his wine glass to her. After that he made Leia strip. If Luke has a plan, than I must have to take out jabba, Leia thought. So she did what he said. After that, jabba poured his wine all over the naked princess. "It will taste better on you, or you will taste better," jabba said. He licked Leia while he slithered his tail in and out of Leia. She moaned and held jabba. Once jabba was done, he made Leia suck his tail. After that, she was told by jabba to sit. Jabba had to discuss a few things. While he was doing that, Leia was happy. She thought that in a few hours she would be safe in Hans arms safe on the falcon. In her happiness, she let salacious crumb sit in her lap. When he was on there, he pulled down Leia's top. Leia was surprised. "Slave, keep that down" jabba commanded. Since Leia needed to do everything she could to please jabba so she could later take him out, she obeyed. She also let salacious play with them. She held him in her lap. He sucked on her breasts. Jabba had seemed to be aroused. Eventually when jabba finished, he ordered Leia to dance. She got up, and but her bra back on. She start led to sway her bodily sensuality. She gave jabba seductive looks. The music helped her. She teased jabba. She took off her bra and rubbed her breasts. But then all of a sudden, the barge stopped. They were there. Jabba clapped and the whole crowd cheered. Leia smiled. She was happy. But then she looked over at the speeder, and felt ashamed. She quickly put her bikini back on and stood up to see what happened. Jabba reached under her lashaa skirt and felt her warm, firm butt. Although Leia was bothered by it, she let it be. Jabba was barking orders. Leia bit her lips. Luke walked out on the plank. He yellowed a few things, and out of nowhere, caught his lightsaber. He started something chaotic. Leia saw here chance, and took jabba's wine glass, and she smashed the control board. The whole room went dark and the shutters closed. Leia hopped around jabba and threw her slave chain over his neck, then started to pull. She pulled and pulled. Jabba gasped for air. All of a sudden, Leia felt a cold hand yank her off. It was bib Fortuna. Then bib knocked her out. When she came to, she was worried. She was connected to a poll, with only three chain links to move. There were guards around jabba. Bib Fortuna came over to Leia. "You should be killed, but you will learn. You friends are dead, so should you be" he said. Then he stuck his hand inside Leia's cleavage. She did not care, fire she was heartbroken. She was brought over to jabba. Jabba pulled Leia close. "You will always obey me. You should die, but you are to pretty. You will learn your lesson when we get back to the palace. Leia sat their, defeated. She would now be jabba's personal slave girl forever. And then a time travel anomaly from the MCU Avengers spilled over into this timeline and erased it from the Star Wars continuity.